Ready
by castleshowfanatic
Summary: 4x20 one shot. Kate comes to Castle's loft at 3 in the morning to confront him about why he is pushing her away.


One shot for 4x20. The Limey.

A/U This is one of the first few story's I have written and I'm not a pro so any rude comments, please keep to your self. I do this for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, just borrowing the characters.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and Castle just finished his first glass of scotch and was seconds away from pouring him self a second glass when he heard the knock on the front door.

Two hours before, he came home and hide him self in his office, trying to get another chapter done of his book but how could he write when his head was spinning?

He couldn't stop thinking.

About her.

Kate.

It's like she was stuck in his head. Her smile, her scent, her voice.

Her.

And It drove him crazy.

Ever since he found out her lie. It's like he couldn't even look at her with out feeling betrayed. How could she do this to him? lie to his face about the most important thing to him. He loved her and she's been lying all this time. And he cant bear it anymore.

Being around her and knowing she didn't feel the same way about him, that's why she lied right?

All he is to her is a little puppy who follows her around day and night.

He thought she felt the same way. Felt them growing closer these past years.

He felt horrible.

After all that they have been though, how could she not come forward and just fess up?

Castle sat his glass down and walked out of his office to the front door to see who was at the door at this awful hour and opened the door.

He sure didn't expect to see Kate Beckett at the front door.

"Beckett." His cold tone shot out once he opened the door

"Hey Castle." She said as she rocked on both feet.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I um- I wanted to talk."

"At 3 in the morning? No thanks. Go home Beckett." Castle stepped up to the door getting ready to close it but Kate was too fast and stopped the door from slamming it in her face.

"What is your problem? All day I have tried to talk to you but all you have done is push me away! All I'm asking is just to talk and you're being a jerk and a child about it!" Kate snaps.

"I'm being a jerk? Whatever you say Kate. I'm going to bed." Castle turns around and starts for him office with Kate hot on his trails.

"Castle, come on. Talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Then why are you pulling away from me?"

"Because you lied to me!" Castle stops at the door of his office and turns around and looks coldly at Kate who is frozen to her spot. "You lied to me. You heard me that day and you lied to my face about it. You don't feel the same about me and you just took the easy way out and didn't have the guts to even tell me so you kept me hanging off your arm like some kind of puppy."

"Castle, why did you comfort me about it Instead of blowing me off? please, I can explain. ..."

"No Kate, I'm sick of the excuses. I know you were going through a lot when you got shot. I get it, but all you had to do was just tell me the truth and I would have left you alone."

"Castle.."

"Kate, I can't do this anymore. I can't just turn off my feelings for you and act like nothing happened. I can't do it. I'm sorry but I..."

Kate cuts him off before he can finish and bring his head to hers and clashes their lips together to shut him up. At first, he teases up but then places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer but before he can deepen the kiss, she pulls away and rests their foreheads together, breathing in the same air.

"I feel the same Castle." Kate breathes and continues when he gives her a confused look. "I didn't lie to you because I don't feel the same. I lied because there was just so much going on all at once and I wasn't ready to say it back. You said it so spur of the moment and I freaked because I was scared you didn't really mean it and I was so stupid Castle, so stupid. I should have told you right away and the more I thought about it, the more I got scared and I'm so sorry Castle. So sorry."

Shhh, Kate. I meant it, It wasn't the most romantic moment but I meant it. Iv'e had feelings for you since the start." Castle pulled her closer and she burred her face in his neck. "Why didn't you just tell me? I told you I would wait, like that day on the swings"

"I know I know, I was so stupid Castle and you have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you, I'm still mad but I could never hate you. I should have just came to you and asked you right after I found you and I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"I'm so sorry." Kate pulls back and looks in to his baby blue eyes. "Say it again, say you love me."

"I love you Kate."

Kate pulls him in for a tender kiss. "Again."

"I love you Kate, so much."

"I love you too Castle and I'm ready. Ready to jump in to this with you." Kate said and stepped back and looked in to his eyes.

"No more lies?"

"No more lies." Kate says and leans in for a kiss.

* * *

Please leave your thoughts!

xoxo


End file.
